customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sawako Suzuki (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
'Sawako Suzuki '(鈴木佐和子 Suzuki Sawako) is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Sawako has brown eyes and long red hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Sawako's main weapon is Shutensou. That weapon has very special powers. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Sawako's main weapon is the same from Soul Calibur III. Fighting Style In Soul Calibur III, Sawako learned Yatsude Ninjitsu from Greed because she is a ninja. In Soul Calibur IV, she learned Musō-Battō-ryū from Taki. In Soul Calibur V, her fighting style is the same from Soul Calibur IV. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, her fighting style is the same from Soul Calibur III. Critical Finish Sawako says "Your life ends here!", kicks her foe, and then performs a magical ninja spell in order to triple herself into three. Afterwords, they all slash through the target, jump into the air, and become one again. Finally, Sawako takes down the helpless opponent in one fatal strike. Generally, this can be interpreted as her unleashing a "secret" art before the Critical Finish starts damaging the enemy. Critical Edge Sawaoko will hold her kodachi in the air. She will then stick her kodachi into the ground as she summons the Great Demon, sending six wild blasts through the stage and the opponent high into the air. This Critical Edge is very effective as it leaves the enemy vulnerable to numerous air combos and can be used to finish or extend a combo. Additionally, Sawako can quickly shift into her "Possession" stance during this attack, which can cause danger to the opponent even if it is blocked. The downside to this Critical Edge, however, is that it can be easily evaded by the "Quick Step" tactic if the enemy is prepared, leaving Sawako open for attack. Costumes In Soul Calibur III, Sawako wears an olive kimono dress that bares her shoulders and has a slit on the right side of the dress, a purple hachimaki headband, purple gloves, purple tights, and olive shoes. In Soul Calibur IV, she wears the same dress that Hilde wears in her 2P costume, but olive. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar dress to that one from Soul Calibur III, except it has two slits on each side of the dress. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Sawako Gender: Female Job: Ninja Discipline: Kunai Weapon: Any Head: Cloth Headband (29,27) Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (03,22 and 11,25) Mid Torso: Alchemist’s Dress (11,25) Arms: Leather Gloves (31,27) Lower Legs: Clown Pants (29,27 and 29,27) Socks: Short Socks (29,27) Feet: Shoes (11,25) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 03,22 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 05,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Trivia *Sawako's rivals are Mitsurugi, Maxi, Kilik, Blondell, and Marceline. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Get out of the way!'' *''I'll show you...my true strength!'' *''Come on, come and get me!'' *''Do you see now?...you never stood a chance.'' *''That was a pretty good warm up fight!'' *''You're way too weak.'' *''You can't stop me!'' *''No one can stand against my ninjitsu!'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Take this!'' *''Too easy!'' *''Outta my way!'' *''Give it up!'' *''Arrogant fool!'' *''That won't work!'' *''It's over!'' *''This is the end!'' *''How's that?'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''What a joke!'' - Taunt *''Hurry up and disappear!'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''Impossible!'' Gallery Sawako's Weapon Pose.jpg 100 1616.JPG 100 1617.JPG 100 1618.JPG 100 1619.JPG 100 1620.JPG Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h48m42s175.png|Sawako wielding Shutensou. Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h48m55s36.png|Sawako wielding Shutensou before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h49m05s138.png Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h49m20s17.png Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h49m38s227.png Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h49m45s32.png Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h49m59s159.png|Sawako wielding Shutensou after the battle.